bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Monsters, One Candy
Six Monsters, One Candy 'is the 6th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 59th overall episode. This episode is notable for introducing new CandyCake Guppies. Plot Six monsters are sent to destroy Lolipop, but she suspects they're not really monsters. Episode (The episode begins with Lolipop on a balcony on a tall tower. She is wearing a princess outfit.) * {'''Lolipop Pops} "Oh, Blueberry. Blueberry." * {Blueberry Jam} "Oh, Lolipop. Why not come down here so we can run away...run away and be together forever?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, I love to, but...I don't want my family to see you out here. I'm worried they'll catch you and..." (Before she could finish, the scene cuts to the living room. Lolipop looks around and realized she has been daydreaming while brushing her hair.) * {Lolipop Pops} (sigh) "It was going to turn out so well..." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Was it? I heard you talking, but I don't know what though..." * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, I just saw some handsome prince...and then I woke up." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Okay, that sounds nice. By the way, I heard Mr Rainbow is making more CandyCake Guppies." * {Lolipop Pops} "He really said that?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yes. Once he makes them, it would be a lot of fun!" * {Lolipop Pops} "That's great. I wonder what they'll look like." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Me too. Just imagine the great times we'll go through altogether." (The scene cuts to the basement. Mr Rainbow is besides a cauldron filled with a glowing liquid.) * {Mr Rainbow} "This will be great. All I need to do is put in a drop of this mysterious chemical and, poof!" (What he doesn't know is Polter-Ghost and Oorameshia are sneaking behind him. Oorameshia puts his stubby arms around Mr Rainbow's mouth so he couldn't scream. Polter-Ghost levitates the rope he found in the basement around Mr Rainbow's body. He levitates the full cauldron and throws it at the back of the room. The ghost monsters throw the bottle of mysterious liquid at the cauldron. At that moment, Polter-Ghost shoots a dark thunderbolt at the glowing substance. Then, six black figures come out of the cauldron.) * {Oorameshia} "Heh heh...this will be awesome." (Lolipop, who had heard the sounds, makes her way to the basement. She saw the mess, and Mr Rainbow is nowhere in sight.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What...what happened here?" (looks around) "Daddy? Are you in here? If you are...say something." (Polter-Ghost and Oorameshia come out of the shadows.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Augh! I should've know it was you guys!" * {Polter-Ghost} "We're glad you could make it, Loli. See, we love to stick around, but you better watch out." * {Oorameshia} "Because they want to destroy you." (Both ghosts laugh, leaving the girl confused.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Who's 'they'?" * {Oorameshia} "That's for us ghosts to know and for you to find out." (The ghosts disappear behind the wall. Lolipop heard the doorbell. She goes upstairs to answer it, and finds six black Pac-Man ghosts. She thought it might be her siblings.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Guys, what are you doing? Is it Halloween already?" * {Ghost #1} "We are bad ghosts! Oorameshia and Polter-Ghost sent us to destroy you!" * {Lolipop Pops} "What? How do you guys even know their names? Do you guys even know who they are?" * {Ghost #1} "Get her, ghosts!" (Cinnamon heard the sounds of screaming, punching, and yelling.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I bet Lolipop is already messing with bad guys." * {Ghost #2} "Now for Dark Thunder!" (Black electrical currents is seen outside the window. Lolipop flies through the window, her hair messed up.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Ahhh! Look what they did to my hair!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "No need to worry. Just comb it back to how it was before." * {Lolipop Pops} "Can't talk now! Gotta hide from those ghostly lunatics!" (She flies out of the house and ends up in Monsieur Pine's forest.) * {Lolipop Pops} (pant, pant) "I think I lost them..." (Unfortunately for her, they've already beaten her to it.) * {Ghosts} "Hello Loli." * {Ghost #1} "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, we're dark ghosts created by Mr Rainbow. He created us to destroy you and now we will!" * {Lolipop Pops} "What? Mr Rainbow would never...Wait. You lied to me! You're just saying that just to scare me and thinking my daddy is a terrible grouper fish." * {Ghosts} "Right, now let's get her!" (The girl flies off deeper into the forest. She comes across a cave.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I think I lost those weirdos." (She looks in front of her and the ghosts were there.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What...but...you...huh?" * {Ghost #1} "It's called magic, my lady." * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, well, I'm not cowering off anymore. Let's battle." (She uses Thunderbolt on the first two black ghosts. Both easily went down.) * {Ghost #3} "Oh, you think you can beat us that easily? It is definitely on." ---------- (Lolipop finds her way around the forest for Monsieur Pine. She found him a while later.) * {Monsieur Pine} "Oh, Lolipop. What brings you here?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, I've got a bit of a problem with these six black ghosts. I need your assistance to destroy them." * {Monsieur Pine} "I'm not sure if I should be part of this, but let's hear your plan." * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, now here's the plan..." (Ten minutes later...) * {Lolipop Pops} "You got it now?" * {Monsieur Pine} "I'll do my best." (Some pinecone fairies agree to help.) * {Lolipop Pops} "By the way, only four is coming here. The other two are gone." (hides in the tree leaves) (The four black ghosts arrived at the scene.) * {Ghost #4} "I know I saw her come here." * {Ghost #3} "Well, I don't see her now." (One of them glances at the oak tree. It looked inside the big hole.) * {Ghost #3} "Hey! Anyone in there?" (All he could make out in the small dark hole are a pair of small angry eyes staring at him. He heard Lolipop's voice from the outside.) * {Lolipop Pops} "NOW!" (The tiny eyes turn out to be one of the pinecone fairies, as it jumps onto one of the black ghost's face. Then, more pinecone fairies come to attack him until he was knocked out.) * {Lolipop Pops} "YES! Three down, three left to go!" (She looks to see the other black ghosts ready to attack with Thunderbolt.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What? They attack like me!" * {Ghosts} "That's right!" (Pine commands his oak tree to grab one of the dark ghosts with one of its roots. It strangles the ghost until it couldn't move or breathe. Then it turns into a ghostly dark liquid-like substance.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Woah...I think you did it a little too hard there, Pine." * {Monsieur Pine} "So sorry..." * {Lolipop Pops} "That's okay. At least we have two more to go." * {Ghost #5} "We dark ghosts still have to destroy you." * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh yeah?" (She looks back at one of the pine cone fairies. It poofs up a tree, and it falls on the fifth dark ghost.) * {Monsieur Pine} "We're almost there. We have one more to go." (One pine cone fairy pokes on Lolipop's shoulder, getting her attention. It pointed up at the clouds.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh no. I have to battle up there?" (The pine cone fairy nods. LP flies up to the clouds. Sure enough, the only remaining dark ghost is there.) * {Ghost #6} "Hello Loli girl. You know this will be an epic battle, right? Up here in the clouds?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I definitely know it will be epic. Now let's get this battle started." * {Ghost #6} "Fine, then." (The dark ghost lets out dark thunder out of its hand, trying to attack LP. She was not hit, though.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Really? Is that all you got?" * {Ghost #6} "No!" (He gives her a punch.) * {Ghost #6} "That's what else I have." * {Lolipop Pops} "So you want me to play that way? Okay, fine." (Electricity was running through her body, ready to attack.) * {Ghost #6} "Uhh, what's wrong with your body?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's just say it's really not your business..." (She attacks with Thunder, destroying the ghost. Instead of turning into ghost slime, it turns into a CandyCake Guppy named Caramel Cider.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey...are you a...?" * {Caramel Cider} (notices Lolipop) "...Huh? Oh, hai there, missy. Name's Caramel Cider. And...Ah'm not the only brand new Candy hero." * {Lolipop Pops} "It's, uhhh, nice to meet you. I'm Lolipop Pops, but you can call me Lolipop for short." (The two girls fly down to Pine's forest. There are five other new Candys by Monsieur Pine.) * {Caramel Cider} "In case yer wondering, that one with the poofy hair is Cotton Puffy. That red-goggled one is Snicker Doodle. The girl with rainbow hair is Rainbow Flavor. The blonde one is Lemon Drop, and that French-looking boy is Gelatin Soft." * {Lolipop Pops} "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lolipop Pops." (Oorameshia and Polter-Ghost flew by.) * {Oorameshia} "I should've known those dark ghosts would turn into bad guys!" * {Polter-Ghost} "What? Are you saying it's my fault?" (The two ghosts flew off, yelling at each other.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "What are they arguing about?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know. Let's go home so you guys can meet my brothers and sisters. And in the meantime, we might even show you around Jupiter Town." * {Cotton Puffy} "Wow! This will be a fun tour!" (The seven Candys end up leaving Pine's forest.) End of episode.